homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Franklin
Nicole "Nic" Franklin is the illegitimate daughter of Roman Harris and Natalie Franklin. She's the ex-girlfriend of Eillot Gillen, Geoff Campbell, Trey Palmer, Liam Murphy, Aden Jefferies and Penn Graham. She's also the girlfriend of Angelo Rosetta and the mother of Penn's son, George Franklin. Storylines Nicole's biological parents were the teenage Roman Harris (Conrad Coleby) and Natalie Franklin (Adrienne Pickering), but she was raised by her maternal grandparents and considered her mother, Natalie, as an older sister. She did not meet her father until her early teenage years. Nicole arrives in Summer Bay in a flashy car. She initially makes herself unpopular with her bitchy care-free nature. She tries to sleep with Aden but he rebuffs her. She makes a bet with Aden that she can sleep with Geoff Campbell (Lincoln Lewis) within two weeks, but Geoff and Belle publicly humiliate her when they find out. Nicole starts dating Roman's old SAS friend Mark's brother Elliot Gillen, despite Roman's disapproval. After breaking up with Elliot, he takes her diving where he tries to kill her, Geoff and later Roman. Geoff tries to save Nicole, but Elliot leaves the pair stranded at sea. They wash up on a remote island and Geoff and Nicole grow close to each other. Geoff, who has strong religious views, sleeps with Nicole as they cannot fight temptation. When rescued Geoff proposes to Nicole out of guilt, she turns him down. She later has a pregnancy scare but is happy to discover it was a false alarm. Nicole later decides she and Geoff should return to the island to repair their relationship. They chased through woodland by a murderer, Derrick who tries to kill them both. However they manage to escape. Nicole decides to try her best to make their relationship work. However, after Freya kisses her they enter a few rocky periods and later break up. She starts a relationship with troublesome Trey. He films them having sex, which is later leaked at the town's movie festival. She has a brief relationship with Liam. After the death of good friend Belle, Nicole goes on a downward spiral. She starts partying and binge drinking along with Indigo. Geoff notices her behaviour and attempts to help her. After pushing him away she sleeps with drug addict Liam. She then pursues older man Sid. She kisses him and Indigo sees them, which ruins their friendship. She later moves in with Miles Copeland (Josh Quong Tart) who agrees to look after her. Nicole starts dating Penn who manipulates her. He makes her believe she has accidentally stepped on a needle and she has tests for HIV. She later finds out she has the all clear. Nicole reveals to Marilyn that she is pregnant with Penn's child. She initially chooses to have an abortion, but changes her mind and decides to give the baby to Marilyn. Nicole goes on a date with Angelo and she takes him to her antenatal class. When he learns that Nicole is giving her baby away, Angelo ends their relationship. Nicole become friends with Roo and asks her to be at the birth, but Roo turns her down. Marilyn apologises to Nicole when she starts to take over and begins leaving her out of her plans for the baby. Nicole becomes fed up when the baby is late and Angelo tries to help her start labour. They go for a walk on the beach and Nicole's water breaks. Angelo is then forced to deliver the baby. Nicole later decides that she wants her baby back and tells Marilyn, who is devastated. Marilyn takes the baby, but later returns him. Nicole then leaves Summer bay with Angelo and George. She later contacts Marilyn and they meet in the city. Nicole and Marilyn talk things through and Angelo shows up with George. Franklin, Nicole